


The Tale of SamSam and his Ow-Butt

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is four years old, and growing fast.  So is her connection to Sam.  They share each other's pain.  To an embarassing degree sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of SamSam and his Ow-Butt

Dean pulled out and rolled to his side of the bed as Sam collapsed breathlessly on his side. His ass burned from too little prep and too long since the last time. He’d been home less than five hours from his trip, and aside from tucking Dana into bed, he’d done nothing but crawl into bed with Dean…taking turns exhausting one another.

He turned on his side, facing Dean who was half asleep and smiling. “You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked, one hand sliding over Sam’s cheek.

Sam nodded, then stiffened. Cold. He looked over his shoulder to find Dana at the side of the bed, holding something against his ass. “SamSam, ow-butt,” she said sleepily, rubbing an eye with her other hand.

Dean sat up instantly, his eyes wide, skipping from Sam to his daughter and back again. “Dana honey, why are you out of bed?”

She looked up at him as Sam rolled his naked and damp ass to the mattress. “SamSam, ow-butt. Woke me up. Dana make it all better.” She held up a paper towel with two ice cubes in it.

Sam wasn’t sure what to say. He sputtered at Dean, mortified, his mouth dropping open. “How’d you get the ice out of the freezer, Dana?” Dean asked, apparently concentrating on the only part of the situation he could wrap his head around.

“Floated. SamSam put ice on my ow-knee, made it all better.”

Sam nodded, understanding starting to dawn on him. She’d fallen a few weeks before while trying to master the roller blades John had given her and Sam had felt it from inside the apartment. He’d iced the knee and given her a bandaid for the scrape. “Yes, baby, I did.” He looked at Dean, whose eyes were still wide.

“It hurts different.” Dana said, frowning a little. Her little hand went to her backside and that was more than Dean could handle.

“Okay, Dana. Put the ice down and go back to bed. Daddy will take care of SamSam.”

She put the ice on the bed, giving Dean a dirty look. “Do you know what you’re doing? You have to kiss it and blow on it and use a bandaid, Daddy.”

Sam closed his eyes, his ass clenched tight around the burn, his heart pounding. He took a deep breath and muted the connection between them so that she couldn’t feel the ache.

“Yes, Dana. I think I can handle it.” Dean reached for his robe, and got out of bed, herding her toward the door.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Dana’s door close and lifted the paper towel with its ice cubes from the bed beside him. He got up and padded into the bathroom, dumping the ice in the sink and reaching for a washcloth to clean up.

Suddenly Dean was behind him in the mirror, his face serious. “Did I hurt you?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Sore, achy…you know?” He grinned and Dean blushed, dropping his head to kiss Sam’s shoulder. “She’s just…getting stronger. Her powers are growing. She’s not a baby anymore.” Sam shook his head. “We have to be more careful.”

“How?” Dean’s lips were passing over his shoulders, trailing kisses over skin still flushed from the nearly violent fucking of moments before.

Sam shook his head. “Right now I’ve kind of closed her off. But…” He sighed. “Honestly, I’m going to have to get some help. I’m little more trained than she is, Dean.” Maybe it was time to get past his damn pride though. Missouri had promised to help.

“So…she can’t feel you right now?” Dean asked, his kisses traveling lower.

“Dean…what are you doing?”

“I promised Dana I’d take care of her SamSam…she gave me direct orders.”

Sam’s eyes closed as his kisses skirted over his waist and Dean went to his knees behind him. “And you always follow orders…”

“A good soldier always does.” Dean whispered. “She told me to kiss it.” Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s hole, just a peck at first, then his tongue slid inside and Sam had to grab the sink. “And blow on it.” Dean blew a puff of cool air over the now wet skin and Sam jumped.

“Dean…”

He was back to kissing, licking and damn but Sam’s cock was starting to think about a come back. “What?”

Sam gripped the sink, holding on to keep his knees from giving out. “Dean…please…”

“I like that…keep begging Sammy.” Dean said before shoving his tongue back inside him.

Sam knew they needed to talk, needed to figure out what to do…but he couldn’t think past the tongue and fingers working him open, past the filthy words Dean had whispered to him earlier about taking him in every room of the apartment. Sam pushed a solid wall between him and Dana and sank to the floor, urging Dean to do more than just kiss and blow.

 

 

“SamSam…is your ow-butt all better?”

Sam spit his coffee and dropped his toast while Dean smirked behind his hand. It had been a week since the middle of the night interruption, and Dana hadn’t mentioned anything about it. “Yes, Dana. SamSam’s butt is all better.” Dean responded for Sam.

“No ickies like my ow-knee?” She pulled her pant leg up to show him the crusty scab that hadn’t quite gone away.

“No, no ickies.” Sam managed, wanting to punch Dean.

“Daddy kissed it and blew on it and used a bandaid?”

It was Dean’s turn to choke, but Sam managed to nod solemnly. “Yes Dana, Daddy took good care of my owie.”

“Good.” She seemed satisfied and went back to her waffle, carefully biting the corners off before sticking her finger through the middle and spinning it around, complete with whirring sounds and mechanical movements toward her mouth.

Dean finished his breakfast and stood, gulping down his coffee. “I gotta get to work. You home today?”

Sam nodded. “John’s coming by to take Dana to Missouri’s later. I promised him I’d finish going through that Furrow’s book with him.”

Dean kissed his forehead and then kissed Dana’s cheek, tickling her until she squealed. “Bye Daddy!”

“You take good care of your Uncle SamSam.” Dean said at the door.

“I will Daddy.”

Sam sipped at his coffee and watched Dana eat. She was going to need a bath when she was done. She had butter and powdered sugar everywhere.

“SamSam?”

“Yes honey?”

“Where’d you go?”

“When honey?” He squinted at her, feeling across the connection to figure out what she meant. He got an impression of the putting her to bed the night before and Dean kissing him in the hallway, then the blank wall that Missouri had helped him establish. “Oh…that.” He took a deep breath. “Your Daddy and I needed some time alone.”

“Without Dana?”

Sam nodded. “Is that okay?”

“I missed you.”

She looked at him, green eyes far too wise for a four year old. “What did you and Daddy do?” He got a fleeting question she didn’t voice, about her father being the one who hurt him, and scary images of them fighting behind that wall.

“Come here, Dana.” She stood on her chair and reached for him and he pulled her into his lap. “I love your Daddy, and your Daddy loves me. You know that right?”

She nodded, her eyes wide. “Sometimes when grown ups love one another, they need grown-up time, just the two of them. Like last night. We need to show each other how much we love one another.” He gave her an image of Dean kissing him on the forehead as he left. “Okay?”

“It’s scary when you go away, SamSam.” Dana whispered, her hands on his face. “But I’m a big girl now.”

Sam blinked back unexpected tears. “Yes, Dana. Yes you are a big girl now. Do you think it will be okay if I go away sometimes to show your Daddy that I love him.”

She nodded, then pushed up to kiss him on the mouth. “As long as you always come back SamSam.”

“Always Dana. Always.”


End file.
